


I Can Treat You Right

by the5boyswhochangedus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Comfort, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5boyswhochangedus/pseuds/the5boyswhochangedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is in an abusive relationship with Harry. After one night when it was particularly bad, he went to his friend Liam's and realized that maybe, there are people who could treat you right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Treat You Right

Zayn limped to the bathroom, holding his stomach.He gripped onto the sink, letting out a shaky breath.

 

He slowly lifted up his shirt, revealing a dark purple bruise. He felt tears come to his eyes as he thought about how he got into this current situation.

 

If you were to ask Zayn about a month ago how happy he was with his relationship, he would’ve told you he felt like he was on top of the world. Him and Harry have been in a relationship for 6 months and they both couldn’t of been happier.

 

They loved each other with every fiber in their being. They would do anything for each other.

 

Up until a month ago, their relationship was perfect. Then, something happened that made it go downhill.

 

Harry started drinking all the time, going over to his friend Louis’ house to go get high every other night, leaving Zayn alone at home, worried out of his mind. The first night Harry did this, he came home high, stumbling around, talking slower than usual.

 

He called out for Zayn, who immediately got up out of bed. He always listened to Harry, catered to his every whim.

 

Zayn walked down the stairs in just a pair of boxers, running a hand through his hair, “Baby? Are you okay?” Zayn walked over to Harry and kissed his cheek, placing a hand on the back of Harry’s neck.

 

Harry looked at Zayn like he didn’t know who he was at first but quickly smiled. Zayn could smell the weed on him and he slowly backed up, “H-Harry? Are you… Are you high?”

 

Harry smiled even brighter, “Yes. Yes I am.” He walked to Zayn and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, leaning down and kissing him roughly.

 

Zayn placed his hands on Harry’s chest, kissing him back. He was used to Harry kissing like this so it didn’t affect him much.

 

He inwardly cringed at the taste of the drug in Harry’s mouth but let it go for now. He would talk to him about it in the morning.

 

As soon as Zayn felt Harry’s hands move down, he pushed Harry away, giving him a stern look, “Harry…” Zayn thought Harry knew how he felt about sex.

 

He wasn’t ready for it and he didn’t know when he would be. He just wasn’t comfortable with it yet.

 

Don’t get Zayn wrong, he loved Harry. It’s just that Harry has been with other people. He was comfortable with it.

 

Zayn has never been with a guy before Harry, he was all new to this. He was really scared.

 

And his first time was not going to be while Harry was high. Harry glared at Zayn and the next thing Zayn knew, he was on the ground with a stinging sensation in his cheek.

 

He placed a hand on his cheek and looked up at Harry, shocked, “Did you just slap me?” Harry scoffed, “You deserved it. Next time I want something, you’re going to give it to me, am I understood?”

 

Zayn swallowed and slowly stood up, trying to stand his ground, “No. No you’re not understood. You can’t boss me around Harry. Do you really think I’m going to stick around after what you just did?” Harry smirked and grabbed Zayn’s shoulders and slammed him back into the wall.

 

Zayn cried out in pain, trying to push Harry away from him. Harry glared and gripped tighter to Zayn’s shoulders, surely leaving bruises. Z

 

ayn whimpered, looking up at Harry with frightened eyes. Harry glared at him, “You WILL do what I say for now on, do you understand me?”

 

Zayn nodded his head, not wanting to upset Harry even more. Harry rolled his eyes, “Make me some dinner and then get the fuck out of my sight.”

 

After that night, Zayn tried to do everything Harry wanted him to, not wanting to be punished. Every time he didn’t do something Harry wanted while he was drunk or high, he got smacked.

 

Then that quickly escalated into punches. Then, it wasn’t just on the face anymore.

 

He was getting punched in the stomach, the ribs, his shoulders, getting slammed into walls, getting kicked while he was on the ground, writhing in pain. Harry always made sure to leave marks, to let Zayn remember why he got them.

 

After awhile, Zayn started to think he deserved what he got. And that’s what led Zayn to where he was now.

 

Harry had just went to bed after the worst beating Zayn got yet. Harry got mad when he got home from getting high yet again with Louis.

 

He expected dinner on the table but he found Zayn sleeping. He dragged Zayn out of bed by his legs and then proceeded to kick him repeatedly in the ribs, calling him worthless and a lazy scum.

 

He then picked Zayn up by his arms and gripped his shoulders as he took him out to the kitchen. He then pushed Zayn into the counter, making him hit his already aching ribs.

 

He slapped him in the face a couple times, making it sting and turn red. After Zayn made him dinner, Harry went to bed and that left Zayn some time alone.

 

He put his shirt down after looking at the bruises in the mirror. He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

Why couldn’t he be good enough for Harry? He quietly walked into the bedroom and sneaked past Harry’s sleeping figure to grab his phone.

 

He limped out into the living room and then slid on his jumper and his shoes. He bit his lip and put his hood up and stepped outside into the pouring rain.

 

He needed to get away and he only knew of one person he could go to. That’s how he found himself knocking frantically on Liam’s door.

 

Liam groaned and grumbled to himself that whoever is at the door better have a good reason for showing up at 2 in the morning. He swung the door open and gasped, instantly pulling Zayn inside, shutting the door, “Zayn? What the hell? It’s 2 in the morning. What are you doing out in the rain? You’ll catch your death out there.”

 

Zayn took a deep breath, “I…” He instantly burst into tears and threw his arms around Liam, hugging him tightly as he buried his face in the crook of Liam’s neck, letting everything out.

 

Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist, letting him cry. It was heartbreaking to hear but he would do anything for Zayn.

 

See, Liam has been in love with Zayn since high school. He never made a move though because he knew Zayn has always been into Harry.

 

Liam always thought Louis and Harry would end up together, but he wasn’t complaining anymore. No matter how much it hurt, if Zayn was happy with Harry, Liam was happy.

 

But right now, Liam was confused and didn’t understand why Zayn was crying. All he knew was he wanted to kick the person’s ass who made him cry.

 

He had a feeling of who it was, he just needed Zayn to confirm it. Liam led Zayn back to his room.

 

He helped Zayn out of his wet clothing, leaving him in just his boxers like Liam was. He saw the bruises all over him but didn’t say a word, and Zayn was grateful for that.

 

That Liam never pushed him to speak He laid Zayn down on the bed and slid in next to them.

 

He pulled the covers up over them and pulled Zayn into his arms. Zayn laid his head on Liam’s chest and sniffled, blinking back tears.

 

Liam rubbed Zayn’s back, waiting for him to talk. That’s the thing about Liam, he never pressured you to talk, he would just be there for you.

 

And that’s why Zayn was best friends with him; why they got along so well. Liam was almost asleep by the time he heard Zayn speak.

 

Zayn bit his lip and traced circles onto Liam’s stomach as he whispered in the silent room, “I know you’re probably wondering about the bruises.. And why I’m here at 2 in the morning. Which I’m sorry about waking you up, by the way.”

 

Liam grunted and Zayn smiled a bit, knowing he was forgiven. He continued, “Anyway, so.. For the past month or so, things have not been.. Well between me and Harry. He’s been going to Louis’ house every other night, getting drunk, getting high. I wouldn’t doubt if they were…”

 

Zayn swallowed, tears coming to his eyes again at the thought of Harry and Louis having sex. Louis didn’t like Zayn to begin with so he wouldn’t doubt it.

 

Liam wrapped his arms tighter around Zayn and in return, Zayn cuddled more into Liam, continuing with his story, “Well, the first night he came home… He wanted to.. To have sex with me.. And I wasn’t ready for that. So I pushed him away. And I was just going to talk to him when he was sober. He ended up slamming me into the wall and told me I had to do what he wanted…”

 

Liam tensed up and Zayn started to shake a bit, knowing how Liam got when he was mad, but continued anyway, “And after that, it went downhill. He just kept abusing me, calling me names, telling me I’m worthless… And… I deserve it. I do. I never do anything right for him. I always fall asleep before making him dinner because I’m so tired and just… I’m not enough. I’m just not enough.”

 

Liam lightly pushed Zayn off of him and got up, throwing on a pair of sweats. Zayn immediately sat up, wincing a bit, “Liam… Lili… What are you doing?”

 

Liam grabbed a shirt and looked at Zayn, “Going over there and kicking that curly-haired twat’s ass.” Zayn quickly jumped up and took the shirt from Liam, putting it back in the drawer before looking up at the brown-haired boy, “Liam, listen to me—”

 

He was cut off by Liam raising his voice, “No! You don’t deserve any of the shit he does to you! You haven’t done anything wrong! He’s an asshole and doesn’t know what he’s missing out on! At least he has you! That should be enough! I would do anything for you to be mine!”

 

Liam was breathing heavily and didn’t realize that Zayn had taken a couple steps back so that he was up against the wall, shocked, “You… For me to be.. Yours?”

 

Liam swallowed thickly and looked down, running a hand through his hair. Might as well tell him now, he thought, “Fuck… Yeah, Zayn. Mine. I’ve always wanted you to be mine. I… I love you, Zee.”

 

He looked up at Zayn, a slight frown on his face. Zayn licked his lips before slowly walking over to Liam.

 

He swallowed thickly before placing his hands on the sides of Liam’s face gently. Liam moved his hands to place them at Zayn’s waist, looking down into his eyes.

 

Zayn slowly pulled Liam’s face down towards him and connected their lips in a slow, sweet kiss, making him feel butterflies in his stomach, something he hasn’t felt since he first met Harry. His heart started to race and he felt like a love-sick teenager again. Something he doesn’t feel around Harry anymore.

 

Liam wrapped his arms fully around Zayn’s waist, pulling him closer as he kissed him back, licking along Zayn’s bottom lip for entrance. Zayn pulled away from the kiss and sighed, “Liam…”

 

Liam shook his head, “Zayn.. I could treat you so much better than him.. I could give you a good life, a good home… a good relationship. Love you right. Please.. Please don’t go back to him…”

 

Zayn stared up at Liam, his bottom lip quivering. He thought about it and realized that Liam was always there.

 

Whenever he needed someone, he went to Liam. And Liam would wait with open arms and listen to him.

 

He thought about all the times that Harry was around when Liam was, and how Liam was so tense and would leave. Now he understood.

 

He also now understood why he was so upset when Liam left. How he’d rather have Liam there rather than Harry.

 

He took a deep breath, “Liam… It’s going to take a long time for me to trust anyone again…” Liam kissed Zayn’s forehead, “I know, love. I know. And I promise I’ll help you throughout the way. Show you I won’t hurt you like that. I wouldn’t dream of it. I love you so much, Zee.”

 

Zayn took a deep breath before smiling a bit, “I love you too, Liam. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it.”


End file.
